Nymphadora Alosi
Nymphadora is a 300+ year old Terran colonist, as old as she is because of emergency cryo sleep. Backstory A colonist on the planet Lancus II, Nymphadora, or "Nymph" grew up around spacecraft, as without them the colony would die. As she grew up she became talented at the design, construction and repairing of ships, a necessary skill, and she also became proficient in flying them. When she reached 26 years of age, a large asteroid (actually a Titan) hit the planet's moon, shattering it and bringing huge debris on the planet, and the colony. The colonists were stranded, as debris destroyed their ships. Within 20 minutes of the bombardment's beginning, 90% of the colony's population was dead. The rest fled underground and entered cryo sleep. As time passed the dust faded and the planet, along with the catastrophe, was forgotten. 300 years later the bunker entered emergency lockdown and the cryo tubes were opened. Well, one was. The rest had either malfunctioned, failed or simply ran out of power, leaving the other colonists dead or in a permanently vegetative state. After a moment of confusion and grief, she left to find a mining vessel has been trying to dig into the bunker. Upon seeing the lone survivor, the miner, a man called Daniel, picked her up. As they left Nymphadora saw the remains of the object that had smashed their moon 300 years ago and doomed the planet-A colossal ship, now black, partially collapsed and nowhere near functional. As they headed to what Daniel called 'Lunaris space', however the ship was attacked by Pirates. In the chaos Nymphadora fled to the tough cargo bay, which miraculously survived. After what felt like an eternity of drifting the wrecked mining vessel was stopped, but she knew it had not crashed. A few minutes later and the cargo bay door opened, and a small number of soldiers escorted her off the ship. A few hours later and she was dropped off at Lunaris Customs(wherever and whatever that was). However, the Customs Officers encountered an issue: they had no files on her, and the only records of a 'Nymphadora Alosi' are from a long gone 300 year old colony that was destroyed when a rogue Titan-class vessel collided with the moon. Personality Nymphadora often seems confused and lonely, stranded in a future time she has no knowledge of or experience in. However, as a relatively quick learner, and the somewhat simplified shipbuilding technologies of the day, she has somewhat adapted to the technologies, especially of those used in space. Despite her lonely air around her, Nymphadora will stand up for herself and is easily angered by egotistical people, frequently referencing life on the colony and the disaster that ended it. Although she respects both navies, although not caring for nor seeing a difference between the two nations, she dislikes them, especially those in it at higher command (Axel Ixalite tends to bother her and make her a little more hostile), and the navy rules put her off, preferring to use her own ships, and seeing little point in civilian weapons restrictions. -Persistent -Struggles to work in groups -Quick to come to conclusions -Talented Category:People